tattered_realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Krajina
Krajina is one of the major states of the Slivers, a large island chain off the coast of Western Vosca. Formerly known as Albion, it was a country made up of many kingdoms, finally united by one great Albishman. After a great war with Clachland to the north, Albion suffered a succession crisis, and due to the bizarre branching bloodlines of the nobility, a continental dynasty from the Kalkatts ended up seizing control. Renamed Krajina, the country is now a bizarre melting pot of Osterbijan and Albish culture. The country was meant to be a puppet state of Clachland, but eventually grew out of control, and now the two states are once again vying for control of the Slivers, fighting a brutal war over its hundreds of tiny islands and trade routes. Their army is known for being a professional militia with mediocre training standards but huge numbers, and for their uniforms, which are splendid to look at. They generally fight with bills and falchions. The practice of archery was declared illegal after the Third Yeoman's Revolt, and only the Osterbijan upper class are now permitted to own and use self-bows. Crossbows, as a result, are the missile weapon of choice for the army. The practice of archery is, of course, impossible to truly stifle, though simply burning every Yew tree on the island did much to hamper it. The Albish and Kyrnish folk practice in secret with their family bows, particularly those with a mind to rebel from the cruel foreigners who have stolen their country. Cities Of the major cities in the Krajina, here are the four that are the most important: Jagodina, Kralchester, Jovic, and Belchester. Jagodina Jagodina is a southern city that provides much of Krajina's food supply. It has never once been ravaged by war in the last century, thanks to the "Walls of Jagodina," huge walls and forts that protect the entire coast of the Duchy, making sea-raiding utterly impossible. The city itself is very populous, and it is one of the few regions in which the Osterbijan ruling class actually gets along fairly well with the Albish majority, having largely adopted their language, dress and mannerisms. However, beneath all of this progressive diplomatic attitude, the lords of Jagodina are shrewd and ruthless manipulators. They are very active in Krajini politics, and they represent the closest thing to a populist movement in the state. Kralchester Kralchester is the capital, also known as "Kingstown" and "Kralgrad," it is a great and prosperous city built around an enormous hill, upon which an equally enormous castle has been built. The tallest tower of Kralchester Keep is almost 300 feet tall, and added to the great size of the hill upon which it was built, it is almost 500 feet overall. It was from this topmost dining room that, famously, Queen Dahaka the Black threw her childhood companion, a servant named Miles, from the window in a fit of rage. Knights Krajina handles Knights differently from most of the Genosian world. There is no concept of Solar Chivalry in Krajina, something they explain as being somehow the Albish's fault. The Ostebijan nobles are very preoccupied with war, and they serve as Gusars, light cavalry with composite bows, sabers and lances, rather than as heavily armored knights. Krajini Civic Mercenaries The Krajini Civic Mercenaries are essentially the answer to poor recruitment in the Krajini Army. While all citizens are trained (theoretically) as part of the Defense Corps, it is illegal for the state to press them into service except in defense of the actual land of the country. The Civic Mercenaries are essentially Defense Corps units that are bought out to serve as part of the standing army. They aren't Regulars, so they are exempt from some of the draconian rigors of military life in Krajina. Most of them serve to pay off debts and for the favor shown to veterans for their service. Most Civic Mercenaries are Albishmen, who serve to achieve social status above their fellows. Officers in these units are almost considered the equals of the Krajini Osterbs who rule the country. Almost. Most fight with billhooks, and are still allowed to wear the elaborate uniforms of which the Krajini army is so proud--crafted at great expense by the Guild of Merchants, Tailors, Armorers, and Haberdashers. Duelists Krajini duelists prefer falchions and messers, and are famously big on the cut. They're also known for using armored gauntlets or vambraces instead of shields, and grabbing swords, which is considered incredibly dickish by other dueling communities. The "Twelve Schools of Krajina" have been mentioned, fencing schools in Krajina that are so influential and powerful (probably due to noble membership and factionalism) that they can effect national politics. The exact nature of Krajini dueling culture is unclear, but given the weapons involved (messers and falchions, weapons traditionally affordable by peasants) it seems likely that it is not restricted by class. Food Imagine jellied eels covered in paprika on flatbread. Imagine pork goulash so hot it can be used to scour dirt off of tiles poured over a yorkshire pudding. Imagine apple cider overfermented until it's 80 proof and tastes like gasoline. Welcome to Krajina. Category:Countries Category:The Slivers